


A Lost Cause

by WingsofaBird



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofaBird/pseuds/WingsofaBird
Summary: Bucky and Steve steal a moment after the factory blows up. One-shot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	A Lost Cause

"So, uh, exactly how did all this happen?" Bucky asked, his gaze travelling over Steve's body as they limped away from the burning wreckage of the factory.

"It was a science experiment," Steve replied, glancing behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. "A German scientist named Dr. Erskine developed a serum to make a super soldier, and he picked me."

"What made him think that was a good idea?" Bucky replied, smirking.

Steve chuckled. "I asked him the same thing. He told me it's because I know what it's like to be weak."

"Ain't that the truth," Bucky said, clapping Steve on the shoulder. "Used to be I could knock you over doing that. Now you're all…" He squeezed Steve's bicep. "Muscly."

"Are you missing being the muscly one?"

"Yeah, I won't get to rescue you from those stupid lost-cause fights you used to get into anymore."

"Don't be so sure," Steve said. "I plan to get in a lot more of those."

Bucky smiled and looked at the ground. "You might look different, but you're still the same skinny kid from Brooklyn I grew up with."

"Damn right," Steve replied. They walked a few moments in silence, absorbed in thought. Steve glanced over at Bucky, his face growing serious. "Bucky, when I thought you were dead, I…" he paused, gathering his thoughts. "You're all I have. I couldn't take the thought that you had died because I wasn't there to look out for you."

Bucky smirked. "I can look out for myself, you know," he said. He glanced over at Steve, meeting his serious gaze, and sobered. "I know what you mean. Every time you got a 4F, I was so relieved. I thought for sure if you managed to get over here, you'd get yourself killed."

Steve nodded, his brows drawn together. The sound of voices reached them, and he heard Dugan's hearty laugh. He stopped and turned to face Bucky. Bucky eyed him with concern. "What is it, Steve?"

Steve's jaw worked as he struggled with the weight of what he had to say, his eyes flicking back and forth beneath furrowed brows. "Bucky…" he sighed. "I...I don't know how to say this, but…" He shook his head, the words sticking in his throat.

Understanding began to dawn in Bucky's eyes. He felt a hope well up in his chest, mingled with terror and joy and other nameless feelings. "Steve…" he whispered, his voice cracking.

Steve looked up, and their eyes locked. In that moment, a knowing passed between them like a spark of electricity. Steve felt his breath shudder in and out as he took a step closer to Bucky. He leaned in, slowly, hesitantly, and Bucky met him halfway, their lips crashing together in a fierce kiss. Steve's breath hitched, his mind struggling to catch up with the fireworks of Bucky's mouth on his. They broke apart, their breath rushing into the space between them. Bucky's hand cupped the back of Steve's head, his fingers rifling through his hair. Steve closed his eyes and smiled softly, and Bucky leaned in for another kiss.

"Hey, Captain America!" a voice called from the clearing. "That you?"

Steve and Bucky jumped back from each other, Steve's face flushing, as the men came jogging through the trees.

"You made it out alive!" Dugan said, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

Steve nodded, offering a half-smile, but his eyes lingered on Bucky.

: :

Bucky watched from Steve's side as the English broad approached him. She was pretty, he had to admit, with a sharp gaze that clearly didn't miss much. A gaze that was fastened on Steve like he was the whole world. He fought back a surge of jealousy, reminding himself that it was him who had shared that kiss with Steve back in the forest, not her.

"You're late," she said, but her eyes told him there was much more she wanted to say.

Steve smirked. "Couldn't call my ride," he said, pulling a busted transponder out of his pocket.

She eyed him with a mixture of furious impatience and unmistakable attraction. Bucky looked over at Steve, and his heart sank when he saw answering attraction in his face. He clenched his jaw, hurt bubbling up in his chest. He couldn't stand the way she looked at him. So he shouted, "Let's hear it for Captain America!" His voice was hoarse as he fought past the tears that clogged his throat, and he was sure everyone could read in his face how much he was hurting. As cheering and clapping erupted around him, his gaze rested on Steve Rogers: his best friend, his family, his everything.


End file.
